Cursed from birth
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Yû Kanda, prince d'un petit royaume, se retrouve fiancé de force à... Allen! Mais Yû a un caractère bien trop fort pour se laisser faire. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se rebeller? Résumé un peu plus long à l'intérieur .
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!^^

Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas poster de nouvelle fic. Vacances oblige, en voici une toute fraîche!

**Résumé complet** : Kanda est le « prince » d'un petit royaume qui prend de plus en plus d'importance. Pour que cela n'attire pas d'ennuis à son père, il est contraint d'épouser une riche héritière d'un royaume voisin... et c'est là que les choses se gâtent car l'héritière s'avère être... un héritier! Mais les ennuies ne font que commencer.

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Prologue : Premier jour, première galère.**_

« Souviens-toi que tu dois bien te comporter avec elle surtout! »

« ... »

« Yû, tu m'écoutes? » rouspéta le père du jeune homme assis en face de lui.

D'allure élégante, il portait un costume de cérémonie noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Ses longs cheveux raides et soyeux étaient soigneusement noués en catogan. Ainsi décrit, le jeune Yû Kanda, héritier du trône de Matera, paraissait parfaitement distingué.

Sauf que le jeune homme, par son attitude, semblait bien loin de cette image, tant il était décidé à contrarié son père. Le chapeau haut de forme qu'il aurait du porter était négligemment posé sur le siège à côté de lui, menaçait de tomber à chaque chaos. Lui-même était affalé sur la banquette qu'il occupait, observant ce qui se passait par la fenêtre, un air de royale indifférence sur le visage.

Il fallait dire que Yû, qui, en plus, détestait ce prénom, détestait tout particulièrement les réceptions. Et celle à laquelle il se rendait encore plus que les autres : il devait en effet y rencontrer, et faire connaissance, avec sa nouvelle fiancée. Une fiancée! Franchement! Pourquoi donc l'accabler de ça en plus du reste? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis à gérer!

Devant l'insistance de son père, qui posait sa question pour la troisième fois au moins, Kanda se redressa un peu et grommela un vague :

« Oui, j'ai compris! »

Son père le regarda l'air suspicieux, avant d'ajouter, l'air tout à coup désintéressé :

« Bon, après tout, tu fais comme tu veux, c'est dans ton intérêt. Tu connais les risques si tu es rejeté? »

Se redressant totalement, le jeune prince lui lança un regard noir. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il attrapa son chapeau, le vissa sur sa tête, et se prépara à sortir.

En effet, ils étaient presque arrivés, et leur voiture faisait le tour, pour les déposer devant l'entrée.

Juste avant de descendre, Kanda lança un juron : du monde, du protocole, une soirée mondaine... Tout ce qu'il aimait! Et le pire, c'est qu'il devait y faire très bonne figure. Il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'avait pas été maudit à la naissance.

Etant introduit en tant que fiancé, lui et son père passèrent d'abord voir le futur beau-père, qui les attendait dans son office. Les deux pères se serrèrent joyeusement la main et commencèrent à discuter, au grand dam de Kanda. Celui-ci se retenait de tourner comme un lion en cage.

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que cela durait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sur l'autorisation du maître des lieux, la personne entra : il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, à l'allure aussi élégante que Kanda. Plus petit que ce dernier, il semblait également plus jeune, malgré sa longue chevelure blanche.

Timidement, il s'approcha vers le roi, qui se tourna alors vers Kanda :

« Yû Kanda, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre fiancé! Il s'appelle Allen. » déclara t-il fièrement.

Pendant une demi-seconde, l'interpellé donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue en plein visage, mais il se reprit très vite. Kanda regarda alternativement son père, le roi, puis Allen pendant une bonne minute, avant d'articuler un :

« Pardon? »

**XxX**

Voilà, fin du prologue! C'est un peu court, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire trop long pour un simple prologue!^^

Alors, vos avis? C'est bon? Mauvais? Je continue ou pas?

**Note** : Essayez de ne pas trop faire attention aux fautes. J'ai essayer de relire... mais bon.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous!^^

Bon, à priori, le prologue a plus à certains, donc, pour eux, je continue!^^

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour ensemble**_

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'avoir rêver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse pas du tout la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait : ce n'était pas la sienne.

Tout en grommelant, Kanda s'assit dans son lit et pressa la paume fraîche de sa main contre son front. Il sentait déjà venir un énorme mal de tête, alors que la journée n'était même pas commencée! Magnifique! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Déjà que la veille, il avait du user de toutes ses ressources pour ne pas péter les plombs devant l'assemblée...

Il avait, en effet, dû passer toute la soirée avec son futur... fiancé. Quel était son nom déjà? Ah oui, Allen! Kanda avait été forcé de passer toute la soirée avec lui. Repas, cocktails, danses... Rien! On ne lui avait rien épargné! Il devait vraiment être maudit!

Et le pire de la soirée, le moment où il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, c'est juste avant de regagner ses appartements, lorsque son père et celui d'Allen avaient suggéré qu'ils passent leur première nuit ensemble cette nuit-même! Le jeune homme avait alors vu rouge, et tentait vainement de se contenir, lorsqu'il fut sauvé par son jeune fiancé aux cheveux blancs qui balbutia, l'air gêné, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça... au plus grand soulagement de Kanda.

Chacun se salua donc, avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Mais au moment de la séparation, le jeune prince remarqua qu'Allen lui avait lancé un regard étrange... presque un regard d'excuses. A ce moment précis, il eut alors la certitude que ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'était pas si timide et naïf qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Et s'il jouait son rôle, aussi bien que Kanda jouait le sien, il y avait presque de quoi s'inquiéter!

Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, Yû se décida à se lever et à s'habiller pour aller s'entraîner. L'entraînement lui changeait les idées, et il fallait bien qu'il soit digne de son rang de « meilleur manieur de lames du royaume ». En effet, le maniement de l'arme blanche était sa spécialité : dagues, poignards, stylets, lames jumelles, sabres... Il savait tous les manipuler avec une dextérité et une précision mortelle. Les malfrats de son royaume savaient d'ailleurs qu'il était de bon ton de ne pas le provoquer lorsqu'il descendait en ville pour faire la fête... ou chercher quelque malheureux à combattre. Rendre la justice, ou plutôt SA justice, était un de ses passe temps préféré. D'autant plus que le château de son père ne regorgeait pas d'activités passionnantes, et que la plupart des ailes lui étaient interdites.

Cela faisait désormais une heure qu'il s'entraînait dans le jardin, lorsqu'Allen apparu, presque comme s'il venait de se matérialiser à cet endroit. Concentré, Kanda le remarqua à peine, et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, ce qui agaça fortement le plus jeune.

Sans crier gare, Allen contourna rapidement son vis-à-vis, et se plaça pile dans la trajectoire de la lame que son aîné maniait avec aisance. Kanda arrêta sans difficulté son geste à quelques centimètres du corps du jeune homme, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Non mais ça va pas? Et si je n'avais pas arrêté mon sabre? »

La mine innocente, le plus jeune lui rendit son regard noir, avant de répliquer :

« Tu m'aurais blessé, et ton royaume, ainsi que ton père, aurait été dans l'embarras. Quant à toi, je pense que tu serais déjà dans un cachot. »

Kanda commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez, et décida de changer de sujet, avant de vraiment avoir envie de décapiter ce gamin. Après tout, il avait raison, c'était beaucoup trop d'ennuis, pour trop peu de plaisir. En plus, s'ils s'engueulaient, son père le saurait, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il risquait de se passer ensuite.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé hier soir? »

Surpris par le changement total de ton et de sujet, Allen resta interdit quelques minutes avant de répliquer :

« Te sauver? Ah oui! Tu veux dire pour notre « première nuit »? Figure toi que c'était surtout moi que je sauvais! Tu crois sincèrement que ce mariage m'enchante? »

« Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à ton père dans ce cas? »

« Tu as dit le fond de ta pensé au tien? » répliqua Allen.

« Euh... »

« Ben pour les même raisons! »

Sur le visage de Kanda apparut tout à coup une expression de stupeur. Se pouvait-il que ce garçon soit dans le même cas que lui? Qu'il saches? Non! A voir son père, c'était impossible! Il parlait forcément d'autre chose.

« Non, moi c'est différent, c'est parce que... »

Mais il fut tout à coup interrompu, des voix se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin. Rapidement, en s'étant à peine consulté du regard, les deux jeunes princes se mirent en scène : Kanda reprit son entraînement, tandis qu'Allen s'installa sur le côté, semblant le dévorer des yeux.

Leurs pères passèrent, accompagnés de leurs suites, les regardèrent rapidement, s'esclaffèrent devant la bonne entente évidente de leur fils, et sur le merveilleux mariage qui serait célébré dans les prochains mois, puis poursuivirent leur promenade.

Le danger étant passé, les deux jeunes hommes se relâchèrent en même temps :

« Ouf! On l'a échappé belle! » déclara Allen, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kanda, de son côté, avait l'air renfrogné.

« Qu'y a t-il? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Tu n'as pas entendu? A priori, ils ont déjà décidé d'une date pour le mariage. On est foutu... »

« En effet... Il faudrait un moyen de le faire annuler! »

« Si tu as une idée, vas-y, je suis preneur! » répliqua le sabreur.

« Eh bien, ce soir, à la réception, on aura qu'à... »

Devant l'idée que lui proposait son compagnon d'infortune, Kanda resta estomaqué. Il avait vu juste. Allen était en fait un vrai petit démon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le plan fonctionne.

**XxX**

Voilà! Premier chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!^^ Je sais, il est un peu court, mais comme l'histoire ne sera pas très longue, j'essaie de faire durer le plaisir!^^

En espérant ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous!^^

Voici (enfin) la suite de l'histoire! Je devais la posté beaucoup plus tôt, initialement, mais les imprévus se sont enchaînés, et au final... elle n'arrive que maintenant! Désolé donc pour l'attente (à ceux qui suivent depuis un moment) et bienvenue aux nouveaux!^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 2 : L'arroseur arrosé**_

Une fois de plus, Kanda grommelait. En effet, même si le plan de son jeune fiancé pouvait leur permettre de s'en tirer tous les deux, il devait quand même assister, encore une fois, à une de ces réceptions mondaines qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

Rien qu'à l'idée de voir tous ces nobles se pavaner devant lui, et lui parler de « ses » projets d'avenir, il était malade. Heureusement, si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, il serait libre plus tôt que prévu.

Tout en soupirant, il se dit que le jeu en valait la chandelle, pour se motiver, et chercha dans sa malle une tenue décente. Il en voulait une correcte, mais pas trop neuve, vu ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Autant ne pas condamner son costume préféré, puisqu'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il se décida finalement pour un ensemble chemise blanche, veste noire, accompagnés du pantalon assorti. Comme il n'aimait pas trop ce noir « corbeau », il se dit que c'était le plus décent à porter... même si on aurait pu jurer qu'il allait à un enterrement, ainsi vêtu. Le sien, si le plan échouait, par ailleurs.

En effet, son père lui avait déjà fait quelques recommandations pour cette soirée, et il avait été très clair sur le comportement à y tenir.

Kanda grommela une nouvelle fois : décidément, il avait le dont d'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis!

_Toc, toc._

Le jeune sabreur fut arraché à ses pensées par de légers coups à sa porte. Il s'y dirigea et ouvrit : Allen se tenait face à lui. Il était vêtu d'un somptueux costume d'un noir presque gris, avec veste en queue de pie et chemise à jabot.

« Tu es prêt? » lança t-il a un Kanda ahuri face à l'allure de son vis-à-vis.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, au bout de quelques minutes, il ajouta :

« Ben quoi? »

Reprenant ses esprits, Yû scruta le couloir, à droite, puis à gauche, avant de murmurer, le plus discrètement possible :

« Euh... Tu n'as pas peur d'abîmer ta tenue? »

« Ah! Ca? » répliqua Allen, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans doute un des moins beaux que je possède! » dit-il la mine radieuse.

Il ajouta : « Allez, viens! On est attendu, et on doit entrer ensemble aujourd'hui! Maintenant que nos fiançailles sont... officiels... »

Le jeune prince aux cheveux noirs acquiesça, ferma sa porte, et emboîta le pas d'Allen, en direction de la plus grande salle du palais.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient au milieu de la foule dense et bruyant, et Yû commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Déjà qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais deux soirs de suite, c'était pire que tout!

Allen avait insisté pour qu'ils attendent un peu avant de mettre le plan à exécution : il ne fallait pas éveillé les soupçons en le faisant au bout de dix minutes.

Toutefois, voyant que son partenaire commençait à montrer des signes d'impatiences, Allen se décida finalement à déclencher le premier acte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des rafraîchissements, ou quelques nobles sans importance se pressait, avant de retourner danser. Discrètement, pour faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un accident, Allen recula en direction d'une femme qui discutait en tenant son verre de liqueur sur le côté.

_Bing_

L'inévitable se produit : le verre qu'elle tenait à la main quelques minutes plus tôt était par terre, réduit en miette, et son contenu se retrouva intégralement sur Allen. Mal à l'aise, la propriétaire du verre « assassin » se précipita sur le jeune prince pour le nettoyer et s'excuser : elle n'en eu pas le temps. Un Kanda furieux, ou du moins, qui semblait furieux, se rua sur elle, pour y déverser sa colère :

« Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention non? Il est complétement trempé maintenant! Sans parler de son vêtement qui est fichu! »

« Je... Je suis désolée... » parvint à balbutier la pauvre femme « C'est un accident, je... »

Le chahut commençait à attirer tous les regards de l'assemblée. Pour tenter de calmer Kanda, le jeune prince aux cheveux blancs s'avança, mais au même moment, le sabreur, dans un accès de rage, fit un grand mouvement de bras pour désigner celui qu'il pensait être plus loin derrière lui. Le bruit d'une gifle retentissante se fit entendre, et un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle.

Mais ce n'était pas fini! Sous le choc de la baffe qu'il venait de prendre, Allen tituba jusqu'à la table, où il se raccrocha à la nappe. Celle-ci, malheureusement mal fixé, céda sous la pression qu'il y appliquait, envoyant tout à terre : rafraîchissements, qui éclaboussèrent au passage les invités les plus proches, et le jeune prince.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle.

Lentement, Allen se releva, fixa Kanda, avant de hurler :

« Jamais on ne m'avait fait pareil affront! »

Puis, au bord des larmes, il se dirigea vers la sortie, bientôt suivit par son père. Peu après, un garde vint annoncer la fin de la fête, et chacun regagna ses appartements, ou sa voiture, certains lançant des regards de dégoût vers Yû, resté là, comme figé.

Presque soulagé que le plan se soit déroulé comme prévu, il regagna sa chambre, mais juste avant qu'il n'y entre, quelqu'un l'appela :

« Kanda! Viens avec moi! Nous avons à parler! »

Il s'agissait de son père. Et le ton de la voix ne lui disait qu'une chose : tout n'avait pas marché comme prévu, en définitive.

**XxX**

Voilà, fin du second chapitre!^^ J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'en ai corriger d'horribles dans le chapitre précédent, et il doit en rester...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Si vous avez des questions (ou tout simplement pour laisser un petit mot!^^) , n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Tiens d'ailleurs, j'y pense : _**petit sondage**_ : Est-ce que ça serait une bonne idée que je mette les previews des chapitres suivant à la fin? Par exemple, là, si je faisait une preview, vous auriez quelques infos sur le chapitre 3. Alors? Verdict?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!^^

Voici la suite de l'histoire! Je vous préviens d'office, il risque d'être un peu plus cours que les autres, mais il sera riche en révélations!^^ Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés un petit commentaire, et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 3 : Retour de flammes**_

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la suite dans laquelle logeait son père, plus Kanda se sentait malade. Il était bon pour un GROS sermon, il en était presque sûr. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

En effet, tant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, et risquaient donc de croiser des gens, il ne disait mot, se contentant d'afficher une expression neutre. Toutefois, et malgré le dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent à destination beaucoup trop vite de l'avis du jeune prince. Lui et son père saluèrent les gardes, et entrèrent.

Kanda avait vu juste : à peine les portes de la suite s'étaient refermer qu'il se prit une gifle bien senti, qui manqua de le faire tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Son père explosa alors :

« Tu es complètement fou? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu veux finir enfermer dans les donjons, c'est ça? »

Kanda tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était un accident, après tout, ça pouvait en avoir l'air, le plan avait été conçu pour ça. Mais son père ne l'écouta même pas. En fait, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Je me demande bien pourquoi et comment j'ai pu te choisir comme héritier! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à rattraper cette bourde, autrement, dès notre retour, j'ordonne l'exécution de ta mère, est-ce que je suis clair? »

Sous le choc, Yû resta quelques secondes interdit. Cela faisait maintenant bien des années qu'elle était sans cesse menacée par sa faute, mais c'est la première fois que la menace était aussi nette et tranchante. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté semblait sur le point de se produire. Devant son absence apparente de réaction, le roi se répéta :

« Suis-je clair, Yû Kanda! »

L'interpellé sursauta, et balbutia un « oui ». Visiblement un peu calmé, son père lui pria de quitter ses appartements, et le jeune homme s'exécuta, trop heureux d'éviter une punition plus directe et douloureuse.

Mais sur le chemin de sa chambre, Kanda se trouva bien embarrassé : après les événements de la soirée, approché Allen serait presque impossible pour lui. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'y prendre?

Las de toutes ces interrogations, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses, il entra dans sa chambre, saisi son katana, et descendit s'entraîner. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**XxX**

_Preview :_ « Comment ça, tu ne peux pas m'aider? »

Eh oui, le chapitre est trèèèèèèèèèès court, je sais, mais je vous avais prévenu... Pour ce qui est de la preview, il s'agit d'une phrase qui apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. A vous de deviner le contexte!^^

J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous a plu, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le chapitre si court. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!^^ A la prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!^^ Ca faisait un bail n'est-ce pas? Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie! Mais les études sont passés par là. Épreuves intenses au cours desquels j'ai oublié la définition du mot « vacances ».

Mais laissons ces choses barbantes de côté, voici enfin la suite de la fic! (Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas enterrés...^^'). Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires et de la lire!^^ Voici, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4 :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 4 : Backfire**_

Kanda avait passé une partie de la nuit seul, dehors, à s'entraîner avec son sabre. Cela lui avait totalement vidé l'esprit, mais aussi de toute son énergie, si bien qu'il se coucha et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé en sursaut par son père, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les portes en claironnant un « Debout là dedans! ».

Kanda le regarda quelques secondes, hébété. Il était totalement dans le brouillard. Peut être avait-il trop peu dormi? Toujours était-il qu'il comprenait à peine ce que son père lui disait, tandis qu'il se levait et se préparait avec lenteur. Il ne comprit que quelques mots : « rattraper le coup », « déjeuner » et « dépêche-toi ».

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, son père lui agrippa le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à la luxueuse salle à manger. Là, Kanda pris place aux côtés de son père et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le père d'Allen s'avance lui aussi vers la table, seul.

« Votre charmant fils n'a pas voulu se joindre à nous Majesté? » demanda le père de Kanda.

« Il déclare que votre fils lui a fait subir un trop grand affront devant toute la haute société. Il refuse à présent de l'épouser! J'ai bien peur que les fiançailles ne soient rompues. » répondit l'interpelé.

Bien qu'il était toujours encore un peu endormit, Kanda comprenait très bien que la conversation risquait de dévier sur un terrain qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre son père déclarer :

« Mon fils a commis un maladresse, c'est certain. C'est pourquoi il souhaite s'excuser auprès du votre. Et j'... nous espérions que cela aurait été possible ce matin. N'est-ce pas mon fils? »

« Humm...? » marmonna l'endormit avant de se reprendre, sous le regard menaçant de son père « Ah oui oui! Une maladresse regrettable. Je dois au moins présenter des excuses convenable à mon jeune fiancé. Cela m'a atterré toute la nuit au point que je n'ai pu dormir, ce qui explique quelque peu mon manque de réactivité ce matin. Je vous pris de m'en excuser. » Il s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect, puis entama son déjeuner qui venait d'être servi.

Le père d'Allen le contempla quelque secondes, avant de conclure la discutions : « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour convaincre mon fils de vous parler à nouveau. S'il est d'accord, nous organiseront des excuses publics, et ce malheureux incident sera oublié. A présent messieurs, bon appétit! »

Les deux rois semblaient tout à fait satisfait de la conversation, et reprenait à présent leurs discutions comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé. Comme si la soirée de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Pour Kanda en revanche, il était très difficile de rester calme. Le plan n'avait pas marché! Et vu comme se présentaient les choses, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'Allen soit « obligé » de lui pardonner. Sans compter que LUI, Yû Kanda, allait devoir s'excuser en public! C'est lui qui allait subir un affront, mais personne ne semblait réellement s'en soucier!

Le déjeuner se termina dans le calme et Kanda et son père furent invités à regagnés leurs appartements. Arrivé devant la chambre de son fils, le roi le regarda et lui dit : « Bien joué mon garçon! Finalement, il s'avère que j'avais raison de te choisir! Tu sais vraiment bien tourné les choses! Tu as intérêt à ne pas rater ton coup au moment de t'excuser! Sinon, tu sais ce qui se passera! » menaça son père à voix basse, avant de s'éloigner.

Épuisé par un manque flagrant de sommeil et par les manigances de son père, le jeune prince entra dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de s'étaler sur le lit et de dormir. Il somnola quelques heures, avant qu'un va-et-vient constant et bruyant provienne des couloirs. Irrité, il ouvrit sa porte et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Le Prince Allen a disparut! » lui expliqua rapidement un garde avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Un peu inquiet, Kanda referma les portes, se dirigea vers son katana et décida de partir lui aussi à la recherche du jeune homme, lorsqu'il aperçut ce dernier, sortant de sa salle de bain où il était visiblement dissimulé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fa... » commença le sabreur avant d'être interrompu par le plus jeune, qui déposa un index sur ses lèvres. Il alla écouter rapidement à la porte, pour voir si on ne les espionnaient pas, avant de retourner vers Kanda et de lui expliquer à voix basse :

« Mon Père veut que j'accepte tes excuses. A priori, il n'est pas question de rompre les fiançailles! Aide-moi à me cacher ici quelque temps s'il te plaît. Ils pensent que je te boude alors ils n'auront pas idée de chercher ici! »

Le plus âgé le regarda quelque minutes avant de faire non de la tête en déclarant : « C'est impossible malheureusement... »

Interloqué, le plus jeune répliqua : « Comment ça tu ne peux pas m'aider? Après tout ce que j'ai fait hier! »

« La situation a changé, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Mais promet moi que cela restera un secret d'accord? »

Intrigué, Allen aquiesça : « Raconte. »

**XxX**

_Preview : « Il semblerait finalement que tout soit arrangé entre vous! » _

Voilà!^^ Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrais poster la prochaine fois, mais j'essaierais de faire au mieux. Sachez cependant que ça sera un chapitre de révélations!^^

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire! Ca motive toujours pour poster, même si c'est pas toujours comme on le voudrait!^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Merci à ceux qui lisent/suivent cette fic au rythme de parution lent et à la taille des chapitres ultra courte (désolée encore pour ça). Et merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire!^^ Voici d'ailleurs ma réponse à certains d'entre vous, juste avant le début du chapitre :

Tacitamura : Toute l'histoire a un rapport avec le titre. « Cursed from birth », c'est une expression en soi pour dire qu'on a pas de bol, et qu'on en a jamais eu. Je pense que dans le cas de Kanda, c'est assez parlant.

Shakespeare : Merci!^^ Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, je me suis vraiment demandé si je n'étais pas un monstre à vous faire attendre comme ça. Encore désolée. ^^'

Petit merci spécial aussi à Hina-Pyon (désolée pour la taille des chap ^^'), Shigure-sensei, hinatanatkae (oui, Allen est diabolique! Et chanceux! XD) et Elia Noshi pour leurs commentaires. Ca fait super plaisir.

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 5 : Light**_

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Kanda : Allen sur le lit, impatient d'entendre l'histoire de son compagnon d'infortune, Kanda, tournant en rond, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Mais au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune fini par s'impatienter :

« Bon, tu racontes avant qu'on ne me retrouve? »

« Ok » répondit le sabreur « mais à une condition : tu ne m'interromps pas! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça d'en parler ».

Le jeune prince aux cheveux blancs acquiesça, et Kanda débuta :

« Je ne suis pas le fils de ce roi. »

« Pardon? » l'interrompit aussitôt Allen, avant de se reprendre face au regard noir que lui lançait son vis-à-vis. « Désolé » Le choc de la révélation lui avait fait oublier sa promesse.

« En fait, je ne suis même pas vraiment prince à la base. Le roi m'a choisit car je ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils : Alma, qui est mort il y a de cela des années. J'ai été choisi pour être le nouvel héritier depuis lors, puisque mn « père » ne veut pas que son royaume revienne à n'importe qui après sa mort. D'où son idée de notre « mariage »... Même si c'était sans mon consentement. »

Hésitant un peu face à la révélation, Allen posa cependant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas enfui? Je suppose que pour un prince, même factice, cela doit être facile de prendre un cheval le temps d'une ballade, et de ne jamais revenir, non? »

Kanda soupira : si seulement cela avait été si simple : « Il a enfermé ma mère dans une des ailes du château. Une aile à laquelle je n'avais même pas accès. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me dit, il l'a ferra exécuter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... »

« Et ton père? » demanda Allen, curieux.

« Un père? Un vrai tu veux dire? Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai un... »

Devant l'expression de surprise de son fiancé, Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si la situation n'était en rien amusante : cela signifiait que Kanda n'avait pas connu d'autre autorité paternelle que l'homme qui l'utilisait.

Cela rendait le jeune prince qu'autant plus triste que cela ne les aidaient absolument pas dans leur situation actuelle. Puis, tout à coup, il eut un éclair de génie :

« Kanda, j'ai une idée! »

« Si elle est aussi bonne que la précédente, ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le coup! » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Attends que je t'explique, idiot! »

Avec méfiance, Kanda se rapprocha de son complice, afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Alors, ce soir, il devrait y avoir une nouvelle réception, on va faire en sorte de s'esquiver discrètement, et là... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen avait finit d'expliquer son plan à un Kanda ahuri, mais heureux. « Et toi dans tout ça? » demanda le sabreur.

« Moi? Je dirais simplement à mon père que le tien est un traître qui a essayé de me marier à un faux. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème je pense. » déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec un petit sourire sadique.

« Ok, retourne dans ta chambre alors, dès ce soir, on met ça en place. En espérant que ce plan là réussisse mieux que le précédent! » Kanda soupira discrètement sa dernière phrase, tandis que son complice se glissait discrètement hors de ses appartements.

**XxXxX**

Le soir, Kanda et Allen se retrouvèrent au cours d'une nouvelle réception, chacun dans leur rôle. Et Kanda devait bien l'admettre : le plus jeune jouait remarquablement bien la comédie. Parfois, il avait même l'impression que ça n'en était pas. Mais son compagnon le rassura en respectant scrupuleusement le plan, et quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux se présentaient devant leurs pères, comme un couple nouveau.

« Il semblerait finalement que tout soit arrangé entre vous! » déclara le père d'Allen, enchaînant sur le fait que Kanda devait désormais faire des excuses publiques pour que la réconciliation soit officielle, mais Allen intervint :

« Père, j'aimerais avant que cela ne soit officiel, faire passé un petit test en privé à mon fiancé, est-ce que cela est possible? »

Quelque peu surpris, mais ayant envie de satisfaire son fils, le roi accepta ce petits caprice, et les deux complices se dirigèrent vers le jardin, sous le regard suspicieux du père de Kanda.

**XxX**

Et voilà! Chapitre fini!^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir que 2 ou 3 chapitres grand maximum pour cette histoire, que j'avais prévu plus courte à la base. Mais bon, comme mes chapitres ne sont pas bien longs...

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et laissent des commentaires!^^ C'est toujours sympa.

J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite que ça, mais je ne promet rien. Désolée pour l'attente.

A la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Et surtout, merci beaucoup à vous, qui suivez cette histoire, et à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire! Même si c'est court, c'est toujours très plaisant!^^

Et merci spécial à BleachHitsugaya (qui a laissé un comms, miracle! ^^) : cette fic a d'abord été créé pour elle, puisque Kanda est son personnage favori !^^

Merci également à hinatanatkae (Eh oui, c'est Kanda qui morfle.. Mais ça ne serait pas drôle si c'était toujours Allen!^^), Allen-kun-MelloK (j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors!^^), mariyplfe, -Man94 (je suis encore moi-même indécise sur le sujet. Deux fins sont écrites, à voir laquelle je choisirait!^^), GrimmyBerry-15, Tacitamura et Shakespeare, pour leurs commentaires! Ca fait super plaisir!^^

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 6 : Free**_

Allen et Kanda se dirigeaient tous deux vers une grande terrasse, proche de la salle de réception, mais suffisamment isolée pour être à l'abri des regards. Allen s'assit alors sur un banc et Kanda s'assit à côté de lui, tout en surveillant la grande porte fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient sortis. Ils étaient persuadés d'être observés, ne serait-ce que par le père de Kanda, qui semblait plus que suspicieux sur la situation. Tout à coup, le sabreur sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Allen prendre la sienne : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » marmonna t-il, retirant sa main comme si son vis-à-vis l'avait brûlée.

Allen ne put réprimé un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il vit que son « fiancé » avait pris une teinte rouge tomate : par gêne ou par sentiment, là était la question.

« Je joue le jeu ! Maintenant qu'on est seuls dehors, tu ne vas tout de même _encore_ tout faire foirer? » chuchota le plus jeune.

« Comment ça, encore? » grommela Kanda avait de remettre sa main dans celle d'Allen : il fallait absolument donner le change, sa liberté était en jeu !

Ils firent mine de roucouler ainsi encore quelque temps, avant qu'Allen ne se lève, offre sa main à son cavalier, et l'entraîne plus profondément dans les fin fonds du jardins. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous deux s'étaient tellement éloignés qu'ils n'entendaient mêle plus la musique, au grand soulagement du sabreur, qui lâcha la main de son guide.

« Bon, et maintenant? »

« Maintenant? » questionna Allen, l'air le plus innocent du monde.

« Oui, maintenant, que fait-on? » grogna Kanda, à qui le stresse faisait perdre patience.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sourit, avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche et de siffler. Deux notes claires et distinctes dans le silence qui les entouraient, s'échappèrent de sa bouche, surprenant son vis-à-vis, qui, éberlué, resta quelque temps sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas et de... sabots?

En à peine quelques minutes, un grand rouquin se trouvait auprès d'eux, tenant deux chevaux par leurs brides.

« Salut! » lança t-il, arborant un grand sourire stupide.

Allen le salua à son tour et se tourna vers son « fiancé ».

« Kanda, voici Lavi. On se connaît depuis que je sais marché. Son père est le responsable de l'écurie et son grand-père est très proche de mon père. Ils ont monté une petite milice censé me protégé en toute circonstances, et Lavi en est le chef. »

« Une milice? » s'exclama Kanda incrédule.

« Ben ouai, une troupe armée quoi! » balança le rouquin, que Kanda surnomma mentalement « idiot », diagnostique qui se confirma pour lui quelque secondes plus tard, lorsque le dit idiot déclara à Allen : « Il n'a pas l'air très futé ton ami! »

Visiblement embarrassé, Allen marmonna un « ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est censé être mon fiancé, et je fais ça pour m'en débarrassé. » A quoi le rouquin rétorqua :

« A d'autres! Je te connais depuis trop longtemps! » puis il se tourna vers Kanda et lui tandis une des brides : « Tiens, c'est ton cheval. Allen m'a dit qu'on devait t'aider à 'être libre', alors on va faire au mieux. On est une troupe d'élite tu sais? »

Prenant la bride sans vraiment réfléchir, Kanda monta à cheval avant de demander : « Nous? »

« Ben oui! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va faire ce genre de mission à deux? » s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin, en montant à son tour, tout en désignant un coin derrière eux.

Kanda se retourna et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, une troupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes, portant des armes et des armures légères, qui tenait plus de la troupe d'investigation que d'une armée. Inquiet, il lança un regard à celui grâce à qui il en était là, et découvrit qu'il avait un air totalement serein.

Comprenant le trouble de Kanda, Allen se rapprocha de lui une dernière fois, et lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lavi n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est redoutable au combat. Tu ne crois quand même pas que mon père aurait choisit un incapable pour me protéger? En plus, il est garant de notre secret, puisque je peux totalement m'en remettra à lui. »

Ceci dit, Allen s'éloigna, et regarda la troupe de cavaliers s'éloigner, en poussant un gros soupir.

**XxXxX**

En quelques minutes, ils avaient quittés le domaine, et Kanda respirait enfin, se sentant plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années. Mais il se sentait également incroyablement inquiet pour Allen. Lavi sembla le remarquer et déclara : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui! Il est grand et sait se défendre seul. Par ailleurs, ce gamin est un véritable démon ambulant. »

La façon dont cet homme parlait de son prince surprit quelque peu Kanda, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir au sujet qu'un cri strident manqua de le faire tomber de sa selle : « Aaaaaaaah! J'avais complètement oublié! » hurla Lavi « Tiens, c'est ton katana je crois » dit-il en le lui lançant « Allen m'a dit que je devait le récupérer pour te le rendre avant de partir, désolé. »

Le sabreur observa attentivement le jeune homme face à lui qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé. Allen avait beau dire qu'il était compétent, pour lui, il resterait un idiot.

**XxXxX**

Allen commençait à rebrousser chemin en se demandant quel mensonge il pourrait bien inventé pour faire gagner du temps à la troupe, lorsqu'il fut arrêté net par une lame qui se glissait sous sa gorge : « Où as-tu laissé partir mon fils, petit traître? » gronda une voix à son oreille.

**XxX**

Vous vous demandez si j'ai osée? ^^ Eh bien oui, j'ai osée arrêté le chapitre ici! Mais ne me tuez pas, où vous n'aurez pas la fin! XD

Donc fin du chapitre. J'ai bien consciente de ne pas être spécialement originale avec le concept de cette histoire, mais je l'écrit avant tout pour faire sourire un peu quelques fan et pour faire plaisir à une amie, j'espère au moins que ça marche! ^^

Autrement, merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutien et pour vos commentaires (pour ceux qui en font), ça fait très plaisir, et ça motive pour continuer.

Vu que la fin approche, je vais essayer de publié la suite au plus vite. En espérant que ça vous ai plu!^^ Et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire, c'est toujours ultra motivant.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente, je ne l'avais pas prévu si longue ! Désolée également pour ceux dont le pseudo a été tronqué par le site. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils font ça...

En passant, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a en laisser et ça fait vraiment super plaisir!^^

Merci tout spécialement à : DGM-medieval, Nympha-san (tes menaces ont été lus et prises au sérieux! XD J'essaierai de plus faire de cliffhanger), Shakespeare, BleachHitsugaya (Mouhahaha c'est pour ton bien! ^^ ), hinatanatkae (même réponse que Nympha-san!^^), Co-chan walker,  -Man94 (en espérant que ton pseudo passe en entier ce coup-ci), mariyplfe et YuuriRei pour leurs commentaire! Ca motive vraiment.

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 7 : Surprise!**_

Kanda, accompagné de Lavi et de sa troupe avançait à une vitesse folle, avalant les kilomètres à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'il arriva en bordure du royaume de son père en une nuit. Il restait cependant beaucoup de chemin à parcourir jusqu'au château, mais Lavi avait décidé de faire une pause pour les hommes et les chevaux. Cela ne plaisait guère à Kanda, mais il était bien forcé de reconnaître que lui-même était fatigué par cette longue cavalcade. La preuve, il ne senti même pas Lavi arrivé, et fit un bon de plusieurs mètres lorsque ce dernier le surpris en lui soufflant à l'arrière du cou. Par pur réflexe, Kanda saisit son katana, avant de comprendre la situation, face à un rouquin hilare :

« Ha ha! Tu devrais franchement voir ta tête Yû! C'est mortel! »

Plus qu'embarrassé, Kanda prit une teinte rougeâtre et marmonna un « Ne m'apelle pas comme ça! », ne parvenant malheureusement qu'à accentuer le fou rire de son vis-à-vis.

Tout à coup, le rouquin reprit un air sérieux, en dépit de son sourire moqueur, se rapprocha du sabreur et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Entre nous, il te plait bien Allen, non? »

Surpris, Kanda vira au rouge complet avant de balbutier, le ton mixé entre gêne et colère : « Pa...Par...Pardon? »

Devant sa réaction, Lavi ne put s'en empêcher, et reparti dans une crise de fou rire, avant de s'enfuir pour échapper aux coups de sabres que donnait un Kanda gêné dans le vent.

**XxXxX**

_(Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit)_

Le couteau qu'Allen avait sous la gorge commençait à s'en rapprocher dangereusement, puisqu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Je vais reposer ma question, sale gamin : où as-tu laissé partir mon fils? »

La respiration d'Allen était haletante, et il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, il risquait sa vie. Il tenta donc quelque chose :

« Quel fils? »

La lame se rapprocha encore, entamant la chair, et laissant couler un filet de sang :

« Ne te fous pas de moi! Mon fils, Yû Kanda! Celui qui est censé t'épouser! Et lorsque cela sera fait, je pourrais obliger ton père à faire tout ce que je veux! »

Allen sentit tout à coup la colère monter en lui : en écoutant l'histoire de Kanda, il avait compris que cet homme était mauvais et manipulateur, mais qu'il en veuille après son royaume et son père?! Il pouvait toujours rêver!

« C'est tout? » demanda le jeune prince, un sourire mauvais et sadique se dessinant sur son visage.

« Comment ç...? »

Le 'père' de Kanda n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, puisqu'Allen avait violemment abattu son talon dans son pieds, le faisant totalement lâché prise sous l'effet de la douleur. Le jeune homme se dégagea facilement de l'étreinte du plus vieux et lui vrilla le poignet, afin de lui faire lâcher son poignard. Il donna ensuite un rapide coup de pied pour envoyer l'objet un peu plus loin, et assena un coup de poing au roi, qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol dallé. Allen le regarda de haut avant de déclaré, en pointant son cou :

« Pas de chance pour vous mais, dans cette situation, et avec une preuve comme celle-ci, vous êtes mort. »

« Pas encore morveux! Je peux encore t'éliminer et disparaître! » déclara le plus vieux en se relevant.

« Ca serait possible en effet, mais avant, il faudrait que vous m'empêchiez de faire ça : A L'AIDE ! ON M'ASSASSINE! » s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, sous le regard médusé, puis inquiet du roi, qui pris ses jambes à son cou dès que des bruits de pas et des voix de gardes se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches.

Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin, puisqu'Allen lui fit un croche pied, et il s'étala de tout son long au moment précis où les premiers gardes firent leur apparition.

**XxXxX**

Ignorants tout de ce qui était arrivé à Allen, Kanda et son groupe continuèrent leur voyage et, après une journée de plus à cheval, se trouvère aux abords du château.

« Punaise... Quel goût affreux! » déclara Lavi en observant l'édifice, jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs à Kanda. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement, comme à son habitude :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisit la déco! » grogna t-il.

La troupe mis pieds à terre au pied des murailles, qu'ils entreprirent d'escalader discrètement par un côté abrupte, considéré comme infranchissable et donc, peu surveillé. Durant toute l'escalade, Kanda fut bien forcé de reconnaître qu'Allen l'avait effectivement fait accompagner par une troupe d'élite. Même Lavi semblait très à l'aise dans ce genre de mission! « Il n'est peut être pas aussi inutile que ça! » pensa Kanda.

Le groupe entra dans le château par la première fenêtre qu'ils purent atteindre, et Kanda s'arrêta net face à la révélation qui s'imposait à lui : il ne pouvait pas guider la troupe! Cette pièce se situait dans une partie du château qui lui était interdite jusqu'alors. Il leur en fit par, mais Lavi réagit très vite :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une solution! »

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers la porte et, à la surprise générale, frappa ! Il s'y prit à plusieurs reprises mais, finalement, il attira l'attention d'un garde qui entra : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut? » demanda t-il à son coéquipier en ouvrant, avant d'être happé à l'intérieur de la pièce par les intrus, tout comme son partenaire, la porte se refermant sur eux.

Le groupe entreprit alors de questionner leurs prisonniers pour savoir où était la mère de Kanda, que les gardes avaient reconnus.

« Cette femme... est morte depuis des années... » lâcha finalement un garde, honteux, à la stupeur générale.

**XxX**

J'avais promis plus de cliffhanger? Oups! ^^

Fin du chapitre! Comme c'est l'été avec son lot d'imprévus, je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite!^^

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien!^^ Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires (pour ceux qui en postent). N'oubliez pas que c'est toujours motivant!^^

A la prochaine, en espérant que ça vous ait plu (ou vous plait toujours!) ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai réalisé récemment que cette fic avait maintenant 1 an! Un an... Que vous êtes patients! Merci donc à tous ceux qui ont tenu le coup aussi longtemps pour avoir une. Elle arrive, soyez patients!^^

Honnêtement, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait à ce point, puisque je la faisait avant tout pour une amie. Je suis cependant bien contente qu'elle vous plaise et par respect pour tous ceux qui la lisent et, parfois, la commentent, je la finirais c'est sur! Mais vu mon emploi du temps, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout spécialement ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire : BleachHitsugaya (la voilà la suite! ^^), DGM-medieval (normalement, ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes question!^^), Shakespeare (JdG addict? ^^), mariyplfe (je sais pas si ce chapitre va t'aider à dormir du coup! XD), Yuanne, Imàne (en espérant que ce coup-ci, ton pseudo passe... ou alors c'est officiel, le site t'aime pas...^^'), Zanne et Dana, hinatanatkae. Vos commentaires font super plaisir! Et parfois, je ris un peu moi aussi devant vos réactions (surtout quand je sais que vous pourrez jamais mettre vos menaces à exécution! ^^)

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 8 : A memory**_

_« Cette femme... est morte depuis des années... » lâcha finalement un garde, honteux, à la stupeur générale. _

Pour Kanda, a peine ses mots avaient-ils été prononcés, que le monde cessa de tourner. Pourtant, autour de lui, c'était le brouhaha le plus total : Lavi secouait le soldat comme un prunier pour lui faire « avouer » qu'il mentait, tandis que le pauvre soldat bafouillait que c'était la stricte vérité. Et si Kanda était à présent dans un état second, c'est qu'il n'avait pas douté une minute de la véracité de ces mots. Il s'en doutait depuis des années, tout ce qu'il cherchait, depuis le début, ce n'était que l'apaisement de ses peurs... et de ses souvenirs d'enfants.

**X **_flash back _**X **_flash back _**X**

« Yû! Arrête de jouer avec ce bâton et viens manger! »

« C'est pas un bâton m'man! » grogna un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année « c'est un sabre de super héros! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... » déclara la mère en riant « Mais super héros ou pas, c'est l'heure de manger alors viens. »

Le petit Yû entra et prit place à table, attendant d'être servie.

Le repas avait commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un garde fit irruption dans la petite maison, sous le regard scandalisé de la mère du petit garçon :

« Vous pourriez au moins frapper, même si vous êtes de la garde royale » s'offusqua t-elle.

« Mille excuses madame, mais je suis venue chercher cet enfant, au nom du roi. »

« Je vous demande pardon? » demanda la jeune femme, prenant soudain un air menaçant et se plaçant devant son fils.

Le soldat parut alors embarrassé et fit entrer d'autres hommes qui l'avaient accompagnés.

« Soyez raisonnable Madame. Le roi veut simplement l'élever au palais en compagnie du jeune prince. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Ne nous forcez pas à utiliser la force. »

« Vos menaces n'y changeront rien ! Yû est mon fils, et il le restera ! » A ses mots, elle saisit la pince en fer dont elle se servait pour attiser le feu, et recula, entraînant son fils avec elle.

S'ensuivit ensuite une courte mais violente bagarre au cours de laquelle les soldats tentaient de prendre l'enfant tout en esquivant la mère, et sa dangereuse barre de fer. Au bout d'un moment, excédé, l'un des soldat la bouscula violemment. La jeune femme tomba alors à la renverse et sa tête heurta violemment le mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Un autre soldat attrapa le petit Yû, en pleine crise de panique, et l'entraîna en dehors de la demeure.

**X **_flash back _**X **_flash back _**X**

C'était la dernière fois que Yû avait vu sa mère vivante. Pour lui, il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute que les soldats l'avaient tués ce jour-là. Il avait pourtant passé tant de temps à ce dire que ces souvenirs n'étaient que des cauchemars, qu'ils n'étaient pas « vrais »...

Il avait l'impression que sa vie jusqu'ici n'avait servi à rien, qu'il n'était rien...

Puis, tout à coup, il pensa à quelque chose, ou plutôt, à quelqu'un :

« Eh le rouquin! »

« Moui? » demanda Lavi, s'interrompant dans son interrogatoire musclé.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Ramène moi auprès d'Allen, s'il te plait. »

**XxX**

Et voilà, chapitre fini! Je sais qu'il est court, plus que les autres d'ailleurs, mais si je le faisait trop long, l'histoire risquait de prendre fin un peu plus tôt que prévu, donc j'ai préféré laissé celui-ci plus court!^^

Il reste environ 2 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue), je pense. Ensuite, normalement, je mettrait en ligne la nouvelle histoire que je travaille en ce moment. ^^

Sur ce, bonne vacances à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comms.

A la prochaine, en espérant que ça vous ait plu (ou vous plait toujours!) ^^


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Le dénouement est proche ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu. Personnellement, je peux vous l'avouer, je n'était plus à fond sur DGM depuis un certain temps, mais votre enthousiasme et le fait d'écrire sur des personnages que j'adore m'a relancé dans la série. Merci beaucoup à vous pour votre soutien et votre engouement pour cette histoire!

Je remerci aussi tout spécialement à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit commentaire : Zanne et Dana (je vais essayer de faire plus long ce coup-ci! ^^), hinatanatkae, Meilin07 (je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes attentes.^^), Yua-chan, BleachHitsugaya (oui, c'est vrai que toi tu peux mettre tes menaces à exécution... ^^' Spéce de fangirl va!), et Imne.

Vos commentaires sont vraiment sympa, et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. ^^ Merci encore.

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 9 : Turn of fate**_

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, et malgré le raffut qu'avait fait Lavi en « interrogeant » l'un des gardes, le groupe de Kanda n'eût absolument aucun mal à quitter le château. Il faut dire que Lavi et ses hommes avaient mis un point d'honneur a assommer les gardes qui avaient eu le malheur d'être attrapés, ce qui leur donnait suffisamment de temps pour déguerpir en vitesse... à moins qu'un autre groupe de garde ne finisse par remarquer l'absence d'une patrouille et que la chasse leur soit donnée.

Heureusement pour eux, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, et lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à la frontière, Kanda commença à se détendre un peu : il replaça même son katana dans l'une des sangles attachés à la selle et prévu à cet effet, plutôt que de le garder en main en permanence. Un geste qui attira rapidement l'attention de Lavi, qui, décidément, ne loupait rien :

« Eh les gars, on va pouvoir faire une pause, la princesse se décrispe! » hurla t-il à ses hommes, qui, presque aussitôt, mirent pieds à terre et conduisirent leurs montures à l'écart, dans un coin ombragé, tandis que Kanda avait littéralement bondi sur Lavi :

« Qui est une princesse?! » grogna t-il l'air menaçant.

« Du calme princess... euh Yû » se reprit Lavi face au regard meurtrier de celui qui l'empoignait désormais par le col

« Arrête de m'appeler par ces noms! » cria Kanda, avant que tous deux basculent du cheval à cause de leur poid, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Un peu honteux, Kanda se redressa et s'assit, regardant un Lavi plus qu'amusé par la situation.

« Désolé » marmonna t-il avant d'ajouter, plus bas afin que seul Lavi puisse l'entendre « Et pourquoi ça serait moi qui devrait jouer le rôle de la princesse d'abord? »

D'abord totalement surpris par cette question qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé venir de Kanda, Lavi se reprit, affichant un large sourire : « Doooooonc il te plaît bien le petit Allen?! »

Se rendant tout à coup compte de ce qu'impliquait sa question, Kanda prit une teinte rouge vif, détourna le regard un marmonna « Pas du tout, c'était juste une question! Allen ne m'intéresse pas du tout! »

« Allez tu peux bien me le dire à moi! » insista le rouquin

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime pas » déclara Kanda avec plus de force cette fois, avant de se lever, de récupérer son cheval, et de rejoindre le reste du groupe un peu plus loin.

Derrière lui, Lavi resta quelque temps immobile, son expression devenant plus sombre : « Combien de temps encore comptes-tu vivre dans le dénis, Yû Kanda? As-tu réellement pris goût à ce genre de vie? »

**XxXxX**

Le petit groupe, après s'être reposé, s'apprêtait à reprendre la route lorsqu'un bruit de sabot se fit tout à coup entendre. Le son venait de la route, un peu plus loin. Pensant à des poursuivants, ils se dissimulèrent dans un petit bosquet d'arbres avec leurs montures et attendirent. Tout à coup, l'un des hommes de Lavi déclara : « Ca ne peut pas venir du château... Ou alors il nous poursuivent avec un seul cheval ! »

« C'est vrai » renchérit un autre du nom de Tyki « En plus il me semble que le bruit vient de par là » déclara t-il en pointant vers le pays d'Allen.

Tout à coup, le cavalier se retrouva dans leur champs de vision et passa rapidement, sans les voir.

« Un messager » souffla alors un troisième homme. « Que se passe t-il? »

« Merde! Le plan » crièrent à l'unisson Lavi et Kanda : ils avaient totalement oubliés qu'Allen devaient faire passer Kanda pour un faux et son père pour un traître, afin de faire échouer le mariage. Tout deux se regardèrent, horrifiés :

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? » demanda Lavi un peu gêné.

**XxXxX**

Allen attendait à l'entrée des jardins, juché sur un cheval aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Il attendait impatiemment le retour de Kanda et des autres : il fallait qu'il leur annonce la bonne nouvelle ! Les actions du « père » de Kanda contre lui les arrangeaient grandement au final. Il avait pu avouer la vérité à son père, et avait demander à ce que Kanda reste désormais à ses côtés avec sa mère. Bien que contre l'idée dans un premier temps, son père avait fini par céder lorsqu'Allen l'avait menacer de partir à travers le monde avec celui qu'il aimait. Car oui, à présent, il en était certain : il l'aimait. Et c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à l'aider ainsi.

Tout à coup, le jeune prince fut arraché à ses pensé en voyant une petite troupe de cavalier s'approcher lentement du château, par un sentier discret situé en contre-bas de l'entrée principale. Bien que le groupe fut encore loin, il reconnu la tignasse rousse de Lavi et se rua à leur rencontre. Toutefois, tout n'était pas comme il l'aurait espéré :

« Où est Kanda?! » demanda t-il à Lavi lorsqu'il les eût rejoint.

« Lorsqu'il a vu le messager, il s'est souvenu du plan, et a décidé de quitter les lieux. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien ici et il est parti. » répondit tristement le rouquin.

« Par où? »

« Hein? »

« Par où est-il parti?! »

« Par... là... » bafouilla Lavi surpris par l'insistance du jeune prince, tout en lui indiquant la direction. Il n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Allen était déjà parti, au galop.

« Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On le suit pour assurer sa protection? » demanda Tyki

« Nan » déclara le rouquin, reprenant son sourire goguenard. « Faut pas gâcher les retrouvailles. »

Sur ses mots, il se mit en route vers les écuries, suivit de ses hommes.

**XxX**

Voilà ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre! ^^ Le prochain, ça sera l'épilogue, et cette histoire sera fini. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusque là. Merci à vous de m'avoir suivit jusque là.

D'ici peu, je devrais poster une autre fic du même genre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

A la prochaine! ^^


	11. Epilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin l'épilogue! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à vous pour votre soutien et votre engouement pour cette histoire!

Je remercie aussi tout spécialement à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit commentaire : Zanne et Dana, hinatanatkae (ne ris pas, mais j'y ai penser! XD), BleachHitsugaya, et Imne.

Vos commentaires sont vraiment sympa, et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. ^^ Merci encore.

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici la fin :

**Avertissement** : A part peut être un léger shonen-ai (quoique...), rien de vraiment choquant. En tout cas pas dans ce chapitre. L'histoire sera surtout comique.

**XxX**

_**Epilogue : Un an plus tard**_

Comme à son habitude, Kanda était en train de s'entraîner en plein air. C'était l'été, et les herbes hautes lui servaient de cible pour travailler les différents mouvements. Après un quart d'heure de pratique, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, s'assit et regarda la ciel. Tout était calme, serein... il se sentait vraiment bien... Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix stridente et irritante l'appelle :

« Yûûû! Tu as fini?! »

Un rouquin surexcité courrait vers lui, l'air jovial et ravi. Le kendoka commença à se renfrogner, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoivent juste derrière le rouquin une tignasse de cheveux blancs.

Lorsque les deux nouveaux venus arrivèrent à sa rencontre, il se redressa et se rapprocha du plus jeune :

« Alors, pas trop dur les leçon de ton père? »

Allen pris aussitôt un air renfrogné : « Ce n'est même pas juste ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il aurait dû me laisser t'épouser sans conditions ! A la base c'est lui qui en voulait de ce mariage quand même ! »

Kanda le prit alors dans ses bras : « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas lui qui est venu me tacler de cheval pour me demander de revenir » dit-il en souriant, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune rien qu'à l'idée de ce souvenir. « Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis plus prince, donc... »

Kanda n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Allen s'étant rapproché pour l'embrasser.

« Tais-toi crétin de fiancé ! » dit-il une fois le baiser terminé « Je t'aime, que tu sois un prince, un kendoka ou un imbécile! »

A ces mots, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kanda et partit en courant en direction du château, pourchassé par un Yû faisant mine d'être en colère.

Resté un peu en retrait, Lavi les observa : « Grand-père avait raison... L'amour ça rend vraiment idiot! » avant d'ajouter « Mais c'est aussi très beau à voir ».

**XxX**

Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop niaise, je sais jamais juger ces trucs-là quand je les écris.

En tout cas, je vais me répété, mais j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir suivit aussi longtemps. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires : c'est vraiment motivant et sympa!^^

J'espère vous revoir pour ma prochaine fic sur DGM. Bye.


End file.
